Before Midnight
by Captain Rose 35
Summary: When an ally calls on the Gokaigers for help finding a missing teammate, they find themselves facing one of their most unusual challenges yet.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't get it," Marvelous said around a mouthful of half-chewed grapes. "Why would that little guy throw a party where all he does is sing about his real name?"

Gai sighed. Today's attempt at giving his teammates a taste of Earth culture in the form of a stage musical on DVD called Rumpelstiltskin: A Legend of Love and Gold wasn't going half as well as he would have liked. Everyone kept interrupting to ask a zillion questions or give their own commentary, but Marvelous especially couldn't seem to sit still for more than two minutes at a time and their newest crew member of 4 months couldn't stop laughing at the whole thing.

"It's a fairy tale. Magic doesn't have to make sense."

"That's a lame answer," Luka piped up from her place on the arm of the couch. "And what's he want with a baby, anyway?"

"That's not the point."

"Shut up." The interruption came from Joe, who'd taken up a seat on his exercise bench and had been intermittently doing sit-ups through the entire first act. "I can't hear if you guys keep yammering."

"Fine, fine. Long as this thing's over before dinner."

The quiet that followed, like so many quiet moments in the past few weeks, was uneasy. Gai couldn't pinpoint when it had started, but there had definitely been a slow and uncomfortable change in the air aboard the Galleon. It was mostly along on days like this when they didn't have much to do if they let the silence go on too long, the words that punctuated them became tense and snappish. Marvelous was the worst offender, and lately, things had gotten so bad that on some days all he and Joe would say to each other was some variation on 'shut up'. The change was more subtle with Ahim she'd simply gotten quieter, and her solitary tea times went on far longer than usual. Luka was either nowhere to be found or constantly in someone's face making a ruckus. And Don...

Well. He was putting up with it as best he could, but there was a little worry-wrinkle taking up residence between his eyebrows. Whatever was going on, it was taking a toll on him too. More than once Gai had wanted to ask if he was okay, or if maybe he could do something to cheer him up, but... but the problem was, every time he let himself think about it, the thoughts started to spin themselves into daydreams.

Horrifying daydreams.

So he kept his thoughts to himself, even if it made him feel sort of guilty for no good reason.

He nearly jumped when one of newest members laughs reached his ears once again. The second they saw the stage play they couldn't stop laughing at how "awful" it is.

"Stop laughing it's not a comedy!"

"But it's so bad it's so funny! The singing, the acting, and the god-awful dancing! It's just as bad as yours when I caught you last week in the bathroom!" They laughed out loud causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Thankfully, before either Joe or Marvelous could tell either of them to shut up or Don could come over to check him for a fever, his Cellular started ringing. Probably his little sister calling to check in with him, as she did at least once a month. It didn't spare him from Luka's foot catching him in the small of his back and nearly sending him sprawling as he got up, but at least it gave him a way out of the fidgety silence.

Out of politeness, he waited until he'd jogged into the galley to answer. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello. Is this Ikari Gai, of the Gokaigers?"

The voice was a man's, and not a familiar one. Gai stood up very straight, even though the stranger had no way of seeing him.

"Yes, it is."

"Good." The stranger sounded relieved. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but as a fellow sentai I was hoping you could help."

"A fellow sentai?" His eyes widened. "Who is this?"

"I don't think we've met. I am the Prince of the Yamato Tribe, Geki, of the Zyurangers."

Gai very nearly dropped the Cellular. A former Red the first one whose name Gai had learned as a little kid, no less was calling him! Any thought of the weird tension in the other room evaporated.

"Oh! Geki-san! It's such an honour..."

"I appreciate it, but I'm afraid I don't have much time to chat." Geki sounded apologetic just like a proper prince, some part of Gai's brain put in, and he had to clamp his mouth shut tight to keep from squeaking. "One of my team has gone missing, and so far we haven't been able to find him on our own."

The excited squeak soured in Gai's throat. "Missing?"

"Yes. You met him, I think. Goushi, our Warrior of Knowledge."

"Thank you for coming all this way. I realize it was probably inconvenient."

"We can't go back to space until the Galleon's fully repaired anyway, it's no big deal." Joe nearly added, Plus now they're not all sitting around arguing about the rules of some dumb fairy tale. "Besides, we kind of owe you for loaning us your Grand Power."

Geki smiled. Like most former Reds, age had been kind to him: the guy had to be pushing fifty, but he still moved with a casual grace and confidence that suggested he was still in fighting shape. "I suppose it was a loan, wasn't it? But your team made excellent use of it."

"We do what we can." Marvelous flashed him a cocky grin, the kind of broad and lopsided smile that infuriated Joe for no good reason. "So. Gai says one of your crew disappeared around here?"

"Yes. Two days ago." Geki's own smile faded, leaving his eyes before his mouth softened and straightened. "Recently, Goushi told me he'd been hearing the neighborhood children talk about a 'test of courage' in these woods and here he gestured beyond the edge of the playground where they'd agreed to hold their meeting, towards the trees that bordered it and something about it reminded him of a run-in we had with our great enemy, Witch Bandora. When he didn't come home for dinner that night, well..."

"Geki-san says it's not like Goushi-san to stay away so long," Gai put in, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And if he found an old trap or something of Bandora's, he needs all the help he can get! She was really sneaky, and..."

Luka promptly shut him up with an elbow to the gut.

"And when I went to look for him..." Geki held out one of his hands, palm up, to reveal a small round medal with a weird elephant-like creature on it. A mammoth, Joe guessed it had been a while since he'd sat down and paid any kind of attention to Gai's sentai scrapbooks.

Doc, who'd been kind of quiet all day, finally picked this moment to contribute to the conversation.

"Isn't that his Dino Medal?"

"Yes. He can't transform without it, and he'd never just put it down and walk away."

"All right, then." Marvelous folded his arms across his chest. "So it's serious. You know where this courage spot is?"

Geki nodded. "About ten minutes' walk from here."

"Great. Then let's get going!"

Doc made a little noise of dismay and fidgeted, eyeing the tree line. "I don't have a great feeling about this, you guys."

"Captain's orders. Or do you wanna get keelhauled for conduct unbecoming?" The grin that flashed across Marvelous' face for a moment was downright nasty. Predictably, Gai sprang into action.

"Hey! Comrades don't do keelhauling!"

"Pirates do, though."

"You're not keelhauling Don-san!"

"Gai, it's fine." Doc's face had gone bright red. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

It took Joe real, concentrated effort not to roll his eyes. Over the past couple of months, it had become more and more obvious that Gai was carrying a serious torch for Doc. Or at least, obvious to everybody but those two, who just kept blushing and mumbling their way through missions and holidays alike. In the last month alone it had gotten bad enough that he and Luka now had a bet going over how long it would take before somebody fessed up to something.

(Not that he hadn't noticed something was up with Luka and Ahim, too. They were just a lot quieter about it. Joe wasn't sure if they'd fought over something or trying to avoid a fight, but either way, it wasn't nearly as obnoxious as Gai's constant mooning.)

"Get a move on, Doc." Joe thumped him on the shoulder, and he cringed, as per usual. "We've got plenty of daylight left, anyway."

"Wait a minute," Geki started stopping them all in their tracks. He turned back around to the Gokaigers and thought he saw someone hiding behind Marvelous. Did they know this person? Weren't there only 6 Gokaigers, not 7? Why would they recruit another Gokaiger even though they already defeated the Zangyack empire? "Who are you sorry?" He asked the seventh person hiding behind Marvelous. The person stepped out from behind him and Geki saw that it was an adult female with natural beige skin, sky blue eyes and light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with some strange hair bobble shaped like a pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles. The outfit she was wearing looked oddly like Marvelous's but the colours on the vest and jacket were flipped.

"Hi, I don't think we met before I'm Twil... Rose Sparkle as you can tell I'm new to the team."

It was a cool late spring afternoon, the kind where the sky threatened rain but the air was still and soft. Small white flowers shone in between the roots of the trees they passed, brilliant against the grass. Joe found himself unexpectedly reminded of the home planet he'd left long ago, with its extended rainy seasons and the week of grey calm after the yearly monsoon. Somehow the memory wasn't painful it was simply there, a thought to be examined and turned over and tucked away for later.

Joe had been putting a lot of thoughts away for later, recently. About the way, the silences aboard the Galleon had changed, about what might be ahead of them now that they'd defeated the Emperor.

Ahim's voice cut through his reverie made it easier to shove everything aside in favour of the mission. He was good at that. The only thing he wasn't good at was not listening in to Roses conversion with Geki to make sure he didn't try and do anything to her. He knew that Geki won't do that because he didn't look like that type of person but he couldn't help it ever since Rose joined them he felt the need to protect her not in a lover way but in a more sibling way. Besides even if he wanted to be her lover he couldn't someone else already took that role the second she joined.

"Gai-san, may I ask what a test of courage is?" Ahim asked him curiously.

"Oh, it's a thing Earth kids do. You and your friends go to a place where there are supposed to be ghosts or evil spirits, or just a place that's really dark and creepy at night. And if you come back with some kind of token proving you were there, it means you've proven how brave you are!"

"How fascinating!" Though he couldn't see her from his place at the head of their little group, Joe was sure she must be clasping her hands in delight. "Perhaps we ought to try it. It sounds most thrilling."

"We're pirates," Marvelous cut in, in his casual, drawling way. "We got plenty of guts to go around. Don't see why we'd need to prove that too."

"That's not the point..."

Gai was cut off mid-squawk by a sudden crash somewhere ahead of them. Almost in unison, their forward march came to a halt, everyone falling silent.

Something massive and dark was moving between the trees in the distance, something whose silhouette suggested a long neck and a vast bulk of muscle. Now that they were all quiet, eight people holding their breath at once, it was easy to make out the distant sounds of snuffling and grunting, the swish of enormous paws moving through the grass.

Geki charged.

Joe swore under his breath, breaking into a run to keep up with him. The others followed in a clatter of hastily drawn weaponry. Somewhere ahead of them, the dark shape lumbered away, clearly spooked by the sound of a crazy middle-aged Red and a bunch of pirates hurrying after it. It wasn't graceful, but it was big enough to cover more ground at a faster clip than the rest of the group.

And then, a split second before they stumbled into a clearing, it was simply gone.

Geki nearly skidded to a halt; Doc almost fell on his face, and the girls knocked into each other.

"What the Hell was that?" Marvelous demanded, brandishing his sword and pistol like that would bring the creature back for a proper fight.

"Yeah, good question Marvey-Chan what the fuck was that?!" Rose repeated shouting in fear. She took out a small brown leather book from seemingly nowhere and flipped through the pages frantically as if she was looking for something. "Um, guys! That thing whatever it was isn't showing up anywhere in the earths library!" She shouted out worried.

"Maybe this place really is haunted." Doc's voice was edging dangerously close to a whine.

"Whatever it was, it'll be back," Geki said. "We've got to find Goushi before it does."

Questions rose in Joe's throat and popped like so many bubbles against the backs of his teeth, dispelled by a more immediate concern. Because the clearing in which they now stood was littered with broken statues and low, flat, carved slabs of stone.

They were in an abandoned graveyard.

Joe couldn't suppress the chill that crawled down the back of his neck. No wonder kids challenged each other to hang out here it was creepy, and the trees around them had swallowed the ambient sounds of the city. Even the bird calls were scarcer and quieter. He could tell that Rose was very close to yelling out something along the lines of. "Fuck this shit I'm out!"

A flash of movement caught Joe's attention: Marvelous striding across to the far end of the clearing, sword slung carelessly over his shoulder. "Damn it." With an exasperated growl, he slapped at the lumpy, overgrown statue closest to him...

...and flinched, dropping both his weapons with a startled sound.

"Marvelous!" Joe moved without thinking. There was a brilliant spot of red blooming in the palm of Marvelous' outstretched hand a red that was more than simply blood, Joe realized abruptly. As it expanded, it glowed and crackled, the air around them thrumming with a sound that he felt more than heard, vibrating through the long bones in his body. That sound gathered, growing louder, looming, a long hum that invaded his brain and towered over his thoughts...

Until it crashed in a single, deep, clear note, one that hit Joe like a fist in the centre of his chest and sent darkness flooding into his brain.

"Dragon's Embrace!" "Buddy no wait!


	2. Chapter 2

The newest member of the Gokaigers is stuck behind in the graveyard and is left to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

"Ohhhh fucking hell... This is the last time I let you talk me into a drinking match at Celestia knows what time Marvey-Chan." Rose moaned out in pain as she woke up with an annoying headache. When she fully woke up she noticed that a fiery shield-like barrier was in front of her and immediately she recognized this as. "Dragon's Embrace," She breathed out in shock and wonder. "Buddy. What did you do?" She whispered worryingly. As she made the shield disappear, the memories of the recent events flowed back into her mind. Watching the DVD on the Galleon, Geki calling Gai for help, the strange monster that didn't show up anywhere in the earths library and the statue that made Marvelous bleed.

She got up and saw something that truly made her blood run cold. On the ground were the Gokaigers Mobilates, a Gokai Cellular, ranger keys, two Dino medals and the weapons that Marvelous held before he dropped them. All of them were in the places where her crew once stood. "No," She whispered to herself. "NO!" She yelled out loud in fear and anger. She picked up the stuff that was on the ground, summoned a brown satchel for them, put the stuff in it, put it on herself and looked angrily at the statue that caused this.

"Where are they?" She growled at it, for a second there she thought she saw the statue move but quickly pushed that thought out of her head and moved closer to the statue. "Where are they?" She said to it through gritted teeth, she was trying to control herself but she quickly lost it. "Where are they?!" She yelled at it this time, her hands almost immediately catching on fire after saying that, she was quickly losing herself to the Dragon Flame inside of her. "I said," She growled out again, her eyes beginning to glow fiery yellow along with the rest of her body which began to glow orange. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" She roared out in anger at the stone statue, the fire on her hands quickly spreading to the rest of her body causing her magic to go out of control.

She roared out something that sounded similar to a Dragons roar causing the fire to grow and turn into a fire tornado in a form of a Chinese Dragon which instantly destroyed the statue and the graveyard, turning them both into nothing but ash. When that was done the Dragon tornado vanished and Rose collapsed, her head spinning and her body shaking. She put her hand to her nose felt something drip out of it. The same thing happened to her eyes and ears as she wiped away the liquid coming out of them. "Blood." She whispered to herself, looking at the blood covering her hand. "Oh shit, I lost control again I better get out of here before I faint." Rose said to herself getting up off of the ground and running away from the ashes of the graveyard.

 _"Pleprechaun who is that girl and what was that she just did?!" "That girl is Rose Sparkle AKA Twilight Sparkle, your highness. She changed her name out of fear that people will try to capture her and use her for her magical abilities. The people you captured were her crewmates so no wonder she was angry. It says here that she's the current owner of the Dragon Flame so that explains the fire magic. The spell she used is called 'Dragon Flame Fury.' A spell she made herself. It can take on many different forms." "The Dragon Flame?! You mean the very thing that created all magic on earth itself?!" "Yes, your highness." "Well what are you waiting for?! Capture her and get me that Dragon Flame!" "Yes, your highness."_

"Don't fall asleep Twilight. For the love of Luna don't fall asleep!" Twilight yelled to herself running through the forest which oddly looked and felt thicker than before. She kept running through the forest, desperately trying to find her way out when she bumped into something hard and cold causing her to fall down onto the ground. Twilight looked up and saw it was a stone statue but it even though was in the form of an angel its face was very different. It had a wide-open mouth, vampiric teeth, and clawed hands that seemed to look like they were trying to grab Twilight. "Ok... Another statue I'm just gonna go the other way now thank you." Twilight said staring at it as she was getting up from the ground. She was about to run the other way when she bumped into another angel with the same features as the other one.

"What the?!" Twilight yelled out confused, she turned back around to the other one, saw that it still there and turned back to the other one. "How did you get there?!" She yelled at it scared, she turned away from it and saw another one near her as well. She turned around again and saw another. Now there were four altogether surrounding her, trapping her in a circle. "What the fuck is going on here?!" She screamed out scared, she tried to get away from them but her ponytail was grabbed by one of them from behind. "Hey let me go!" Twilight screamed out annoyed tugging at her ponytail to try to get it lose so that she could run away from them.

 _"Yes, we got her! Stay there my angels and don't let her go!" "My queen are you sure this is a wise approach? We all saw what she did back at the graveyard, why shouldn't she be able to do the same to the angels?" "Shut it, Lamy! She was angry back then but now she's scared! So now she can't think straight and use her magic! Fear always works! Now keep the girl there so I can get that Dragon Flame!" "You heard her! Keep the girl there!"_

"Let me go! I said let me go!" Twilight screamed out mad at the angel that was holding her ponytail. She was tugging at her ponytail because the angel was pulling it and it was hurting her badly. _"Stop moving."_ A voice said to her from inside her head. "What?! Who said that?!" Twilight yelled out in confusion, looking around to try and find the source of the voice. _"I did. Don't be afraid of me Twilight I'm here to help you."_ The voice said to her again. "Who are you and how do you know my real name?" She asked the voice inside her head. _"I'm Eldora Twilight. I've been watching you. Now I'm here to help you save your friends."_ The voice which Twilight now knew was called Eldora said to her. She sounded calm and sweet which was already helping Twilight a lot.

"You are? Thank god!" Twilight said relieved now able to relax a bit. _"Come to the field of sunflowers Bloom and we'll talk more ok?"_ Eldore told her, flashing an image of the field into Twilights mind eye. "Wait! How am I supposed to get away from the angels?!" Twilight asked her. _"You have a sword don't you?"_ Eldora answered her. "Oh yeah wait, Bloom?! How do you know that name as well?!" Twilight yelled out in confusion while she was taking out the said sword from her satchel. _"Like I said I've been watching you Twilight_. _"_ Eldora said kindly to her gigging a bit at her confusion.

Twilight held the sword close to the base of her ponytail, closed her eyes and thought of the person who held the sword last. _"You do it for him and you would do it again. You do it for them, that is to say, you'll do it for him."_ She softly sang to herself. "Do it for them Twilight. Do it for him especially." Twilight whispered to herself, shedding tears. She let out a scream and she cut her ponytail clean off. She heard the cut-off ponytail softly hit the ground as she touched the back of her head feeling the emptiness where the ponytail once was.

"Fire Bomb!" She yelled out as a small orange glowing beeping ball of fire appeared in her hands. She dropped it, quickly put the sword back into her satchel, ducked between the gaps of the angels and made a run for it. She stopped, looked back and saw her hair bobble lying in remains of the ponytail. Immediately she ran back towards the angels, ducked down between the gap, used her magic to grabbed the hair bobble and the ponytail and put them in her satchel for possible later usage.

The small ball of fire was beginning to beep more rapidly now, Twilight saw that and ran away again just in time as the ball exploded destroying the angels. _"That's it Twilight! Keep running don't look back! You're almost there!"_ Eldora cheered to Twilight, as she was running almost abnormally fast away from the angels. She ran through the green dense forest and up ahead she saw a yellow field which immediately she recognized was the sunflower field. She kept running out of fear that more angels could appear from out of nowhere and trap her again.

She burst through a bush up ahead of her and found herself in the field of sunflowers it was very different compared to the forest. The sunflower field looked endless, had a very clear blue sky and made her feel safe. The forest was the opposite of that while it did also look endless it had a very cloudy dark sky and made her feel insecure. She turned around and saw that the bush she came through wasn't there anymore. None of the forest was there anymore it was as if she entered another world entirely.

She collapsed. Twilight felt sleepy very sleepy, the final side effect of using lots of magic at once had finally caught up to her. Very faintly she heard voices, two of them in fact and both female, one of them sounded like Eldora, the other one she didn't know but she didn't have time to think about that before darkness claimed her as its own.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight wakes up in a strange hut and finds out some upsetting news.

* * *

 _It was dark and cloudy outside of her cabin tonight, the stars were evenly shining brightly with the moon in the sky. The cabin wasn't empty for two people were in the bed together sleeping after making love. The two people were a man and a woman who loved each other so much. The man went straight to sleep after a small cuddling session he did with the woman after sex. The woman was watching him sleep and even though she was feeling a bit tired herself, she enjoyed watching him sleep. It was their first time together and she had to admit she loved it. "Told you I was gonna be the one who would stay awake after sex. Twilight 1 - you 0." She said mischievously kissing him on the cheek. Twilight wrapped her arms around him, held him close and fell asleep soon after. Happy that her first time was with her love._

Twilight smiled at that memory/dream as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes expecting her cabins ceiling lights to attack her eyes the second she opened them but that didn't happen. Instead, she saw the soft glow of candlelight and what looked like a teenage girl at the corner of her eye. The girl had waist-length thick dirty greenish/olive blonde hair, fair skin, light brown eyes and purple lips. She was wearing a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She was also wearing a navy jacket with high collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach was covered with mesh, and she had navy gloves on her hands. She was also wearing a navy skirt with a chain-belt, which had what looked like a shrunken book on it and she was wearing navy high heel boots with grey tights.

"Eldora she's awake!" Twilight heard her yell out as she rushed to her side. "Hey, it's ok! Don't try to move too much you lost a lot of blood!" The girl said to Twilight taking a damp cloth from a nearby water bowl and started to gently rub Twilights head with it. "I should introduce myself. My name's Selina, I'm Eldoras apprentice and you are?" "Twilight." She said. "Twilight Sparkle. The second." She whispered this time her voice suddenly becoming hoarse and raspy. "I see. It's so nice to finally meet you! Eldora's been talking about you ever since you entered the forest! And yes she was still talking about you even after we found you in the sunflower field!" Selina said excitedly to Twilight while getting a glass of water for her.

"Now now Selina don't give the poor thing, a headache I think she's had enough for today don't you think?" A familiar voice rang out to Selina. "Yes, Eldora I'm sorry." Selina moaned out annoyed, rolling her eyes like the typical teenager she was. She walked back to Twilight giving her the glass of water. Twilight smiled sweetly at her as a way of saying thank you to her and drunk it all down without stopping until it was all gone.

"Thanks for that." Twilight breathed out as she put the glass down on a nearby table. "Now I have a few questions for you two," Twilight began calmly standing up. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE ANGELS?! AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" She shouted out angry and annoyed. (She was also scared but she won't admit that) "Ok first please don't yell and sit back down Twilight you're still in no condition to stand up and yell." Eldora said calmly to her, putting her hand on Twilights shoulder and gently pushing her back down onto the couch she was sleeping on earlier.

"Secondly those were Weeping Angels. According to legend, the Weeping Angels "are as old as the universe or very nearly as old, but no one really knows where they come from." Legend also describes them as "the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form evolution has ever produced." Weeping Angels are unusual as predators in that they neither kill nor directly parasitize their prey. Their usual mode of feeding is to make use of those with magic essences - with a single touch, a Weeping Angel can send a person into the fairytale world and then feed off the "potential energy" of the years which that victim would have lived in the human world. Legend describes the Angels as "the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely" because their victims are otherwise uninjured and may live out their lifespans in the fairytale world." Eldora explained to Twilight, noticing on how her skin went pale after she finished explaining.

"Thirdly you're in Eldoras hut and don't worry the Angels can't get us here in the hut as the sunflower field we found you in is protected by good magic so they can't get through no matter how hard they try and in case you were wondering yes you can get out of here safely just ask Eldora or I and we will escort you." Selina said finishing for Eldora while bouncing around Twilight. She noticed that Twilight looked uncomfortable with the bouncing around so she stopped and explained why she was doing it. "Sorry. I'm just such a big fan of your work!" "My work?" "Yes! Your work! Like your infamous Dragon Flame Fury spell that you made all by yourself! And the way you defeated that action commander just by using a simple illusion spell!" Selina shouted out excitedly clapping her hands together lots of times like a little girl.

"Ok? Anyway, Eldora when the Angels had me trapped you said you were there to help me save my friends so then what's the plan?!" Twilight said to her once again standing up much to both Selina and Eldoras dismays. She noted that Eldora had a look of sorrow on her face she thought it was because she was standing up again but it wasn't that it was something else. "Oh, Twilight I'm so sorry. Truly I am. I had known they went missing because of her. I wouldn't have built up your hopes like that." Eldora said sadly to Twilight looking down at the ground. "What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked her cautiously feeling the fear grow in her.

"If a person is kidnapped by the Angels in Bandoras command. There's no rescuing them. I'm sorry Twilight." Eldora said sadly to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Twilight pushed her hand off and tried so hard to fight back tears as she asked Eldora. "We can't rescue them? No, you're lying, right? There must be a way to save them! Please tell me there is!" She slowly backed away from Eldora and Selina thinking about leaving. Selina answered her question for Eldora. "No there isn't Twilight. I'm sorry. We're sorry. We're both sorry. Now please, you have to calm down." Selina said to her desperately trying to calm her down. Twilight made a break for the door and successfully opened it to the sunflower field and ran. All with tears in her eyes.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT NO WAIT! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE ALONE!" Selina yelled after her, watching as she ran farther away from them. "Oh no. Eldora what do we do now?! Bandora's still trying to capture her and she's all alone!" Selina yelled at her frantically, looking deeply worried for Twilights safety. Eldora just gave her a brown satchel which Selina immediately recognised as Twilights. "Don't worry about Bandora getting her Selina, Twilight doesn't know the way out. But if you really that worried about her then go after her." Eldora said to Selina giving her a small smile. Selina nodded and ran out the door going after said girl.

Eldora sighed after she left and magically made a wand appear from out of nowhere and into her hands. The wand was pink with a purple diamond as symbol under the pink flower with light green petals. She held it close to her chest and closed her eyes as she whispered ancient ancestral words. When she opened them she found herself next to an old friend. They were sitting on the edge of a cliff. Their legs were hanging off of the edge and they were looking at stars that were shining brightly in the night sky. "It's been a while, Rose." Eldora said to her looking at the back of her black cape. The cape also had a hood on it which Rose was wearing. "What do you want Eldora?" Rose sighed out. Annoyed at the fact that her peaceful night had been interrupted once again by the same person twice in one century. "The same reason I came to you all those years ago. Bandora."

"And why should that be any of my concern?" Rose asked her still looking at the stars. "One word. Twilight." Eldora said to her. This caused Rose to turn around and look at Eldora in disbelief. "No." She said to her in doubt. "Bandoras already kidnapped your human equivalents friends. If she gets hold of Twilight both the human world and the fairytale world are finished." Rose look at Eldora in bewilderment and asked her. "What do I need to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight tries to accept the fact that her friends are gone forever.

* * *

"They can't be gone, they can't be gone, they just can't be." Twilight kept repeating over and over again desperately trying to keep herself sane. After running and crying for what seemed like hours she came to a stop at a cliff edge, sat down and continued to cry her eyes out all while not knowing that she was being followed and watched the whole time. Selina watched from behind a tree as Twilight cried for her lost comrades, she thought she would give Twilight sometime to morn before she gave back the satchel that Twilight left behind at Eldoras hut. "I know that you're there Selina. You don't have to hide from me." Twilight told her while sobbing, shocking Selina. Selina quietly came out from behind the tree, walked over to Twilight and sat down beside her.

She gently pushed the satchel to the crying girl's feet and was thinking about what she was going to do next when Twilight out of the blue hugged her. It took every bit of Selinas will to not scream out of joy at the fact that THE Twilight Sparkle was hugging her. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! SHE'S HUGGING ME! TWILIGHT SPARKLE IS HUGGING ME! But wait. She's only hugging me out of sadness. Sadness that was born from hearing that her friends are gone forever. Because of that witch Bandora." Selina thought to herself, hugging Twilight back. She helped her up and held her close as she said. "Come on Twilight let's get you back home."

(Eldora and Roses POV)

"You need to help your human equivalent get her friends back and fight Bandora." "Help her get her friends back? Yes. Fight Bandora? Fuck no!" Rose told Eldora turning away from her to look back at the stars. "Rose I know that you don't want to fight her after what happened to you but I also know that you don't want the same thing that happened to you to happen to Twilight." Eldora said to Rose, sitting to her on the cliff edge. "You don't say? But you know that I know that if I fail to help her she could end up like me." "She could end up heartbroken and alone?" Eldora questioned her.

"I mean she could end up like me! A monster!" Rose snapped at her, turning her head to face to hers. Eldora could perfectly see Roses abnormally pale white skin, crimson red glowing eyes with cat-like pupils, ivory fangs and snow coloured hair under the hood that she was wearing. "Being a vampire isn't all that bad Rose and besides if you help Twilight fight Bandora the curse she placed on you will be broken." Eldora said to her, watching as the glow in her eyes dimmed. "You better be right." Rose warned her.

(Back to Selina and Twilight!)

"Ok! Here we are at your um..." "GokaiGalleon and it's not mine it's Marvey-Chans." "Yes, the GokaiGalleon!" Selina said to Twilight, helping her into the main cabin since she couldn't stop crying. A strange robotic parrot came flying over to Twilight and immediately asked her what was wrong and where the others were. "I'll um give you two some time to talk before I talk to you about what I'm gonna do next." Selina told them as she walked out of the main cabin to go to the lower decks of the ship to give both of them some privacy. "They're gone Navi. They're gone forever and we can't do anything about it." Twilight sobbed out to Navi whom she was hugging. "Are you sure Twilight?" Navi asked her, hugging her stomach with her metal wings. "Yes, I am." Twilight answered her, now hugging her even tighter. "I think I need some fresh air." She said to Navi letting her go and jogging to the stairs that lead to the crowsnest.

She stood on the edge of the bow of the ship and thought if her only friends in this world were really gone forever. "Could I do it? Could I go into the fairytale world and save them myself? How hard would it be?" Twilight said to herself, thinking about doing the impossible.

 _I've been staring at the edge of the darkness_  
 _Long as I can remember_  
 _Never really knowing why_  
 _I wish I could be the perfect pirate_  
 _But I come back to the stars_  
 _No matter how hard I try_

Twilight sang to herself, trying to keep herself together.

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_  
 _Every path I make, every road leads back_  
 _To the place I know, where I cannot go_  
 _Where I long to be_

She looked at the stars in the night sky and wondered if the others could see them too where ever they are in the fairytale world.

 _See the line where the sea meets the sky? It calls me_  
 _And no one knows, how far it goes_  
 _If the wind in my wings in the sky stays behind me_  
 _One day I'll know if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

(Roses POV)

Eldora soon left Rose on the cliff edge to think about the offer she just gave her. She really didn't know what to think. Would Twilight even let Rose help her? Would she hate her because she was a vampire? Or would she not come into this world at all? Rose didn't know but what she did know was that she wanted the curse on her to be broken and to not have people fear her anymore.

 **I have often dreamed of a far off place**  
 **Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me**

She softly sang to herself.

 **Where the crowds would cheer when they see my face**  
 **And a voice keeps saying**

She looked at the stars in the sky and wondered if anyone else was looking at them as well.

 _ **This is where I'm meant to be.**_

Both girls had unknowingly entered a duet with each other.

 _ **I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**_  
 _ **I will find my way if I can be strong**_  
 _ **I know every mile would be worth my while**_  
 _ **When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**_

Could Twilight save her friends? Could Rose help Twilight get her friends back? Neither of them didn't know.

 **Down an unknown road**  
 _(Every turn I take, every trail I track)_  
 **To embrace my fate**  
( _Every path I make, every road leads back_ )  
 **Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**  
 **And a thousand years**  
 _(I can lead with pride, I can make us strong)_  
 **would be worth the wait**  
 _(I'll be satisfied if I play along)_  
 **It might take a lifetime**  
 _(But the voice inside sings a different song where I long to be)_  
 **But somehow I'll see it through**

But what both of them did know was that there was a chance that what they had planned would work.

 **And I won't look back, I can go the distance**  
 _See the line where the sea meets the sky? It calls me_  
 _ **And no one knows, how far it goes**_  
 **And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat**  
 _If the wind in my wings in the sky stays behind me_  
 _ **And one day I'll know**_  
 _What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

Twilight magically made her clear, insect-like wings appear on her back and flew into the night sky while Rose magically made her vampire bat-like wings appear and flew into the night sky.

 _ **See the line where the sea meets the sky? It calls me**_  
 _ **And no one knows, how far it goes**_  
 _ **If the wind in my wings in the sky stays behind me**_  
 _ **One day I'll know, how far I'll go**_

They both flew above the clouds of their respected worlds, saw shooting stars and made a wish. A wish that they hoped will come true.

 ** _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_**  
 ** _I will search the world, I will face its harms_**  
 ** _I don't care how far, I can go the distance_**  
 ** _'til I find my hero's welcome_**  
 ** _Waiting in your arms!_**

Both of them flew back to the ground, filled with new hope. Rose landed on the ground and ran back to her secret hideout while Twilight landed on the ground, ran back into the main cabin of the Galleon and went down the stairs to find the bathroom. "Twilight! What are you doing?!" Navi yelled at the girl while flying after her. "Motivation Navi! Motivation!" She yelled at the bird. She found the bathroom, entered it and used her magic to summon a pair of scissors to cut her hair. "Your hair's short enough Twilight!" "Shut it Bird! I need to think!" Twilight yelled at Navi, putting the scissors to a piece of her hair. "Now then if my calculations are correct I have just about the right amount of hair left to style it like his. Now I have to be really quick about this but remember Twily be quick but don't hurry." She told herself, taking a deep breath as she snipped her first bit of hair.

(A few minutes later)

"Twilight your hair it looks just like..." "Marvelous's? Yes, I know Navi I was trying to make it that way." Twilight told her as she rushed out of the bathroom to her cabin. "Why didn't you just use your own bathroom in your cabin?" Navi asked her. "My mirrors broke Navi and could you please stop with all the questions?!" She yelled at her as she entered her cabin. The cabin had shelves that were adorned with potions and spell books of many kinds. The bed in the middle of the cabin had golden silk sheets and pillowcases. There was a large desk against the left wall of the cabin which was covered in more spells books some of which were left open on random pages. "But what I will answer is the reason I'm in here. The person who took them is called Bandora and from I heard she's a witch. Now witches mean curses and curses mean bad shit Nav, so if she plans to erase my memories of them to stop me from saving them she'll have a hard time erasing them especially the memories that are close to my heart. But just as a precaution I'm gonna take all of my spell books and potions." "All of them?!" "All of them. So watch your ass Bandora cause you just messed with the wrong pirate!"

* * *

The name of the song that Twilight and Rose sing together is called How Far I'll Go the Distance! Originally made by Scott & Ryceejo on Youtube! Give them a visit guys cause they're really good! I would post the link here but FanFiction doesn't allow copy and paste for some reason so just type down the channel name on Youtube and they should come up!


End file.
